Halo: Combat Evolved (PC) patches
This page lists all patches for the PC version of Halo: Combat Evolved. (STILL EDITING) Halo PC 1.01 Patch (September 30, 2003) (File Size: 3.87 MB) *Patched before most people even have the game, we don't know what this does. Halo PC Standalone Server 1.01 (No Maps) (October 2, 2003) (File Size: 1.75 MB) *Gearbox is offering a pre-release version of the Halo PC standalone server for people wanting to set their own stations up. This edition contains NO MAPS -- you will need to copy them from your Halo PC installation folder, as referenced in the ReadMe file attached to this server. Halo PC Standalone Server 1.02 (No maps) (October 8, 2003) (File Size: 7.36 MB) *The 1.02 update to the Halo PC Standalone server. This version contains no maps. It adds the ability to run multiple instances of the server on a single machine, and enables rcon functionality in Halo. See this news post for more information. Halo PC 1.02 Patch (October 8, 2003) (File Size: 4.04 MB) *This patch, 1.02, is entitled the "performance patch" for Halo PC. Again, there's not really a listing of what has been changed, but you'll need this file to play Halo PC online. Halo PC 1.03 Patch (December 10, 2003) (File Size: 4.63 MB) *Halo PC 1.03 is the first update to address some of the most important issues that have arisen since the game was released. The goal with this patch was to 1) improve the quality of the online experience for gamers and 2) address the most frequent issues gamers run into. This update is also the first opportunity to improve the networking architecture with some of their learnings from their hours of online play. Highlights include: # Anti team killing. Increased respawn time multiplier for team killing. # Increased chat text length – Chat length has been increased from 40 characters to 64 characters # Networking performance – Enhancement to player prediction # New in-game scoreboard – Displays players, kills, deaths, assists and ping # Cinematic speech bug with Audigy cards fixed Halo PC 1.03 Dedicated Server (December 10, 2003) (File Size: 2.35 MB) *Gearbox has released a sequential patch for the dedicated server. You must have the 1.02 dedicated server installed first. Once you have installed that patch, you can download this one. Highlights of fixes and additions include: # Enhanced functionality to reduce online team killing and facilitate the banning of users. # Optimized map loading functionality, significantly reducing the time to load large map cycling configuration files. # Extended sv_players functionality. # Teams are now persisted for the next game when map cycling occurs. # It's now possible to restart the current game without requiring the server to map cycle. # User can now specify their data folder directories using -path. Halo PC Patch 1.031 (December 31, 2003) (File Size: 4.63 MB) *The 1.031 patch fixes some issues that users were experiencing with the 1.03 patch. This patch was released in a remarkably short amount of time after the original. Get it -- and for those users experiencing technical problems with the game, such as blue screens of death -- most have been resolved! PPF-O-Matic' (January 15, 2004) (File Size: 551.24 kb) *Use this handy little application to apply patches to Halo Xbox or PC maps and resource files. ' '''Halo Update 1.07 patch' (RELEASE DATE NOT AVAILABLE) This latest patch for Halo features improved gameplay and fixes a number of bugs including: * Note: saved games prior to 1.03 are now no longer compatible. Any levels that were unlocked as you progressed through the game are still available, but your checkpoints will be reset. * Fixed the crash on startup bug relating to the intro movies. * Anisotropic filtering is now not on by default. * A significant number of reported game crashes are related to an external library called keystone.dll (such as 'There is a problem with your game installation. You may need to reinstall the game to fix it'). Microsoft has updated this library to address the most common failures. These crashes would usually occur when changing screen resolution, when starting or quitting Halo PC, when chatting in a multiplayer game or when using ALT-TAB to minimize Halo PC and return to Windows. * Halo can now be bound to a specific IP address using the -ip command line argument. (facilitating multiple NIC support for Halo Dedicated Servers) * Halo can now read/write data files to a user specified folder using the -path command line argument. This is particularly useful for Halo Dedicated Servers but also be used for users whose 'My Documents' folder is remapped to a UNC path. It is an advanced option and using it will force you to manually move saved games and multiplayer gametypes. * Online Multiplayer: Telefrag message is now appropriately replicated. * Online Multiplayer: Minor fixes to switching teams in kill-in-order games (score will now remain accurate) * Online Multiplayer: Minor fixes to the end of the game state (new players now have to wait for the game to be restarted before being admitted to the server) * Online Multiplayer: Fix for clients flashlight states when joining games * Online Multiplayer: Vehicles won't re-spawn if they have a projectile (such as a plasma grenade) attached to them. They will wait for the projectile to be removed. * Online Multiplayer: Minor fixes to using teleports for high-latency connections * Sound: Fix for cinematic dialog being cut out on certain cards when enabling Audio Hardware Acceleration in the Audio Settings. * Added support for multiple instances to the (Bungie) dedicated server, enabling the community to roll out many more servers for gamers. Also introduced are client support for RCon (Remote Console), allowing dedicated server operators to have control over their servers running in data centres. * Timedemo doesn't check memory usage consumption with every frame rendered * After running timedemo, the last saved checkpoint is not altered anymore. * Multiple minor bugs fixes to the Halo Auto-Updater application. * Fixed an issue in keystone.dll that was causing certain configurations to potentially crash when chatting in multiplayer games. * Fixed minor card specific rendering glitches.